1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof carrier for automobiles, more particularly to a roof carrier with a locking device for preventing theft of objects carried thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
The limited storage space in automobile trunks have made roof carriers an absolute necessity for travel or when otherwise carrying large amounts of baggage or large sized objects. The consumer has come to prefer quality carriers and thus they have come to have a high value in themselves. On the other hand, ease of attachment and detachment is a major sales point of roof carriers. This, however, leads to the real danger of theft.